


Friendly Misdirection by Zvi [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic by Friendly Misdirection by Zvi.Conversations with Parker rarely end where they begin.





	Friendly Misdirection by Zvi [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendly Misdirection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38407) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

Title: Friendly Misdirection

Author: Zvi

For: SullenSiren Yuletide2009

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Leverage

Pairing: Hardison/Parker/Eliot

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Summary: Conversations with Parker rarely end where they begin.

Text: [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/38407)

Length: 0:04:50

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Friendly%20Misdirection%20by%20Zvi.mp3)


End file.
